


Año Nuevo en Times Square

by MonroeN



Series: Fandom Christmas! [1]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, Fandom Christmas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonroeN/pseuds/MonroeN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May Beresford es una fotógrafa de veinticinco años que está organizando una muestra de fotografías sobre las celebraciones más famosas y raras del mundo. Lo que la llevó a cumplir su sueño de festejar el año nuevo en Times Square.<br/>"Hehehe, feliz año nuevo, Darling".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Año Nuevo en Times Square

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, inauguro el Christmas Fandom con este drabble! *tira papel picado y baila solo*   
> Tom Hiddleston y May Beresford son los protagonistas, ellos dos son co- y protagonista de una historia que estoy re-escribiendo, y que espero pronto subir aquí también, junto con el señorito Chris Hemsworth.  
> A propósito, la canción que menciono es "Cheers (I drink to that)" pero la versión de Katherine McPhee y Megan Hilty, de Smash♥
> 
> See ya, enjoy!

**Año Nuevo en Times Square.**

**TomxMay.**

Una joven deambulaba sola entre las quinientas mil almas que se habían reunido en Manhattan. Era 31 de diciembre y el frío en Nueva York no daba tregua, a pesar del grueso sweater, el saco de Cashmere, la bufanda, los guantes y el gorro de lana rojo sangre, May podía sentir el frío golpearle la piel.

Casi eran las doce de la noche, el 2014 empezaría y ella debería estar feliz de estar en medio de Times Square, ¡pero no! El estúpido sentimentalismo le estaba haciendo pasar una mala jugada. Deseaba por lo menos tener a algún amigo en ese momento, alguien con quién decir tonterías y caminar de aquí para allá...

No, debía concentrarse en su trabajo. Estaba allí porque quería hacer una muestra fotográfica en Londres, su ciudad natal, sobre las celebraciones más famosas y raras del mundo. Había estado en el Día de San Patricio en Irlanda, en las pascuas españolas, el _Bay to Breakers_ en San Francisco, el Festival Holi en India, el Oktoberfest en Alemania... Y había esperado este momento desde que podía recordar, desde que tuvo conciencia de lo que es festejar un año nuevo en Times Square, uno de los lugares ícono del mundo.

Estuvo sacando fotos a gente disfrazada, familias, parejas dándose besos, la decoración, la masa de gente... y ahora tocaba una foto de ella. Odiaba la idea (y tarea obligatoria) que le había dado su amiga y la organizadora de su muestra, pero en cada lugar debía sacarse una foto de ella.

¡10!

Oh por Dios, ya casi son las doce...

¡9!

Había visto al cruzar la calle un negocio con vidrio espejado.

¡8!

\- Permiso, permiso...

¡7!

\- ¡Eh, chica de la cámara! –Le gritó un joven, al que le había sacado una foto porque estaba con un sombrero de copa que tenía un cartel de “puede ser el último año de nuestras vidas: ¡besémonos!”

\- ¡No voy a besarte, feliz año nuevo!

¡6!

_Oh, no llego, no llego para la foto que tengo pensada..._ Se decía mientras se debatía si empezar a correr o no, pero había mucha gente y podía ocasionar desastres naturales.

¡5!

Correr. Y si hay un Dios que se apiade de su alma.

¡4!

_¡Me merezco una buena recompensa por esto!_

¡3!

¡Al fin estaba frente al local! Se posicionó delante de él...

¡2!

...se acomodó un poco el flequillo rubio que se asomaba por el gorro, puso la cámara delante de su cara... _Si pensabas que en las fotos iba a aparecer mi rostro estás muy equivocada, Christal..._

¡1!

Un joven se puso detrás de ella, abrazándola por la cintura, y acunando su mejilla en su sien, sonriendo para la foto.

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

Por primera vez bajó la cámara y en la foto apareció su rostro. La gente a su alrededor se besaba, gritaba, se abrazaban unos con otros, el apocalipsis más feliz de su vida.

Sacó dos o tres fotos del reflejo de ellos dos abrazados antes de darse la vuelta y enfrentarse a sus ojos celestes, su sonrisa kilométrica y su pelo negro largo enmarcando la cara más perfecta que había visto en su vida.

\- Feliz año nuevo, Darling. –Además este ángel la llamó _querida_ , ¡que alguien la agarre que se desmaya!

Este hombre, de no más de treinta años, la abrazó de nuevo y acercó su rostro al de ella, acariciándole con la punta de la nariz la mejilla.

Hacía frío, pero de repente en los brazos de aquél desconocido se sintió cálida, como si por fin habría encontrado ese compañero que estuvo esperando.

May se sostuvo de sus hombros, respirando temblorosamente cuando sintió su boca deslizarse por su piel y detenerse en la comisura de sus labios para dejar un beso fugaz. Cerró los ojos y fue en busca de ese beso que se estaba demorando y le crispaba los nervios.

Fue perfecto. Sus labios encastraron perfectamente, como si hubieran estado hechos para el otro. Se movían en perfecta sincronía, despacio, disfrutándose. May deslizó sus manos por su cuello, sintiendo en las yemas de los dedos desnudos (y hasta creyó sentirlo aun donde su guante la cubría) la suavidad de la piel, del pelo del muchacho; le acarició la cara mientras él la abrazaba más fuerte y sintió su lengua rozarle el labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para profundizar más el beso.

Lo último que oyó de su alrededor antes de perder la noción de realidad fue que estaban cantando un par de chicas con un estado importante de ebriedad porque casi no se les entendía, _“Cheers!_ _To the freakin’ weekend I drink to that! Yeah, yeah! Oh let the Jameson sink in, I drink to that! Yeah, yeah!”_

El muchacho la abrazó más fuerte y creyó que se fundiría con él. _No es una mala idea,_ le dijo su cerebro ebrio de tanta sensación cálida y de este hombre con hermosos pómulos y mirada cristalina.

\- Feliz año nuevo a ti también. –Le dijo May sobre los labios, intentando miserablemente no sonar doscientas octavas más histérica. El hombre se rió de forma extraña, con un _hehehe_ que no había escuchado antes pero que hizo que todas las risas del mundo desaparecieran.

\- ¡Vamos, hay que ver los fuegos artificiales! –Le gritó feliz, tomándola de la mano y llevándosela por el gentío hasta un cantero dónde se subieron para ver mejor.

_“Might be mad in the morning, but you know we're going hard tonight...”_


End file.
